Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to methods of treating anal gland disease in mammals. In particular, the disclosure provides supplement compositions useful for treatment of anal gland disease.
Description of Related Art
The anal glands (or anal sacs) are small glands found near the anus in many mammals, including pets such as dogs and cats. The two glands are located on either side of the anus, between the external and internal sphincter muscles. These glands secrete an oily discharge when the mammal defecates and this secretion is used for scent marking purposes. As the mammal defecates, the movement of the stool causes pressure over the glands, which secrete a few drops of liquid.
Many factors can cause the anal glands to not empty properly or to become inflamed and irritated, which can lead to various problems for the mammal. Some factors include poor quality stool (too soft or too small to exert pressure on the glands), allergies that may cause inflammation to the glands or the ducts where the liquid is secreted from, infection, and poor anatomy. When the glands do not empty regularly, the pressure builds up within the glands causing discomfort. If this continues an infection may set in and, if left unchecked, an abscess may develop which usually requires surgical treatment. Dogs or cats with severe ongoing anal gland problems may require complete surgical removal of the anal glands by a veterinarian.
The symptoms that a dog or cat with anal gland disease may display are: scooting the rear end on the ground, licking or biting at the rear, straining to defecate, giving away a very foul odor, defecating outside the litter box, etc. In severe cases, the sacs may abscess and rupture. Treatment usually involves having the glands manually emptied at a veterinarian's office or groomer. The standard recommendation for long-term treatment or prevention for animals that have repeated problems with their glands is a high fiber diet, which can help to add bulk and firm the stools.
The method by which fiber bulks up the stool is directly correlated to the ability of fiber to bind water in the large intestine. Feces are comprised of 75% water and 25% dry weight. The dry weight is comprised of bacteria and residue from unfermented fiber and excreted compounds. The amount of feces excreted a day varies for any one animal over a period of time. Of dietary constituents, only dietary fiber increases fecal weight. Water is distributed in the colon in three ways: 1) free water which can be absorbed from the colon, 2) water that is incorporated into bacterial mass, and 3) water that is bound by fiber. Fecal weight is dictated by: the holding of water by the residual dietary fiber after fermentation, the bacterial mass, and, possibly, an added osmotic effect of products of bacterial fermentation on fecal mass. Insoluble dietary fiber is minimally fermented and binds water. When added to the diet, insoluble fiber increases fecal weight in a predictable linear manner and decreases intestinal transit time. The greater the water-holding capacity of the fiber the greater the effect on fecal weight and bulk. For most healthy animals, an increase in wet fecal mass, depending on the particle size of the fiber, is generally on the order of 3-5 g/g fiber.